Deus Ex: Augkind Divided
by Jon Repesh
Summary: Intrigue awaits Adam while investigating terrorism in Europe.


It's a brave new world for Adam Jensen, and not the one he normally bears. He is being recruited by Interpol to fight terrorism in Europe. His enrollment stems from a cyborg cell's involvement. Tension grows between augs and civs. The Incident forged a schism that may never be healed. Countless died with scores more injured. Such tragedy shapes history with Jensen embroiled from the start. This is one conflict hard to avoid. If he partakes he will be the sole aug on the team. Circumstances decree little choice.

"Hello, Mr. Jensen. I'm Ana Sevcek. Thank you for coming."

" **My pleasure. Let's hope it was worth the trip."**

"I've looked forward to this meeting for some time. Your reputation precedes you."

" **Is that good or bad?"**

"I know you have doubts. It is my job to relieve them and stress your value to the team."

" **This team wouldn't exist if not for unprincipled people playing god."**

"Critics of augmentation make the same case."

" **There is a difference."**

"The Incident caused events like World War I. The connection is eerie."

" **I imagine that's still felt around here."**

"Eastern Europe has suffered brutality for decades. It is a lasting scar on our psyche."

" **Two World Wars will do that."**

"It shapes social and political customs to this day."

" **Do you see a connection to the terrorism?"**

"Regarding police and military oppression, yes. Then there's the Russians."

" **Always caught in the middle. Must be rough."**

"People tire of control, urging cries of no more."

" **Birthing men like Rucker."**

"Among others. He's one of many."

" **Tell me about him."**

"His background matches yours. He was caught in a blast losing both arms. A victims foundation funded his enhancements. He soon discovered rehab was but one ordeal he would face. He was shunned by friends and even family. Some called him freak. After convalescence he sought others like himself and founded ARC."

" **A tale I know, but if he seeks peace why is he a suspect in the attacks?"**

"ARC is, but as their leader he bears the blame. Not everyone agrees on the means to promote their cause. There are those who favor a more daring approach."

" **Is that what your intel says?"**

"Somewhat. We want to plant a mole inside but have no candidate."

" **That excludes me. I'm known, so why call?"**

"Your skill and tenacity. We hope you can strike a rapport with Rucker _because_ of your standing."

" **Kindred spirits?"**

"In mind _and_ body. We believe you the best chance of ending this madness."

" **If I join I work alone. I've never been a team player except my time with the Detroit police, and that didn't end well."**

"Leaving you bitter and employed at Sarif Industries. We know your story."

" **You left out the important part, my injuries. Without them I wouldn't be here."**

"Unfortunately. It must have been a trying time for you."

" **I don't dwell on the past. I think of opportunities provided than those denied."**

"Inspirational. I see a likeness to Rucker."

" **You a fan?"**

"Regardless of my job I sympathize with his plight. He's an interesting man. You must have an opinion."

" **Regardless of our bond I lack information to form an opinion. I cannot afford emotional ties. It muddles the task."**

"We don't want that. We want you clear minded and void of restraint."

" **If you want my best I need free reign."**

"Understood and agreed. Just keep us posted. It's critical the right hand knows what the left is doing."

" **That's an awkward metaphor in my case."**

"Pardon the reference."

" **No offense taken. I've spent hours on a couch learning to deal with my condition and people's perception of it."**

"The perception of augs is at the heart of this crisis."

" **Anything different threatens. Don't take it personally. I know the routine."**

"There _are_ two sides. Your enhancements legitimately scare people."

" **They scare** ** _me_** **. Fear not, I have no agenda other than maintaining goodwill for all."**

"A man of reason. Sadly some fear even that."

" **Making our jobs tougher. We're in for a big undertaking."**

"Our job is to try. That's all we can do."

" **Then it's time we got started."**

Jensen's been told to report to agent Miller, a development much welcomed. Rumors of impiety revolve around him. Some question the motive behind the force and those in charge. Is an end to hostility sought or escalation of it. Currently Miller's in Belgrade requiring a vidcall for their talk.

"Jensen, so you've decided to join our team."

" **For now. I still have doubts."**

"Understandable for an aug. It's not easy for any of us."

" **I've heard this debate from every angle."**

"At times it seems a deal is close, then tragedy strikes again."

" **Keeping both sides divided. The violence sustains it."**

"Violence is inherent in man. It's difficult bringing two sides together. The anger runs deep."

" **I'm enlisted when diplomacy fails. At that point it's usually too late."**

"Peace cannot be achieved overnight. Even if we find the ones responsible others will replace them. We are the opening gambit in a chess match that will wage for years."

" **Is Rucker the king we're after?"**

"That's still in question. He may be a pawn in a grander game. You seen his broadcasts?"

" **One. He certainly speaks well."**

"And the man behind the words?"

" **Dynamic, determined. He preaches pacifism, but if he seeks a mandate violence must stop."**

"Support for augs drops dramatically with each death. It does not serve their cause."

" **Then who** ** _does_** **gain from these attacks?"**

"That depends. Is the goal to discredit ARC, or Rucker."

" **All this for personal vendetta? Sounds thin."**

"Not if a power struggle is occurring within ARC as we suspect."

" **Any names?"**

"Stefan Hurst, second in charge. Little is known about him, though he may be the theorist of the group."

" **ARC's Lenin?"**

"The comparisons to Russian communism are valid. Propaganda proclaims their bond with blocs throughout history. The language is strident to the point of excess. They paint themselves as revolutionaries."

" **It** ** _is_** **the Evolution Revolution, yet many revolutionaries avoid upheaval. They just want to be left alone."**

"Like the American Revolution? For us that option's void, hence the force."

" **How'd you get involved?"**

"Counter terrorism, black ops. That's my background."

" **You're a spook."**

"Twelve years MI-6, the last three with Interpol. I'm from a military family."

" **ARC's organization resembles an army, but where would they obtain weapons?"**

"You can find anything your heart desires on the black market."

" **Apparently."**

"Besides bombs are easy to make. That information is common."

" **What do you expect from me?"**

"Infiltrate Rucker's camp and convince him to surrender peacefully, or arrest forcefully. We have every right to detain him."

" **I'll need intel on his base."**

"His security is tight. Steel gates, augmented men. You face a challenge."

" **I've been in these situations before."**

"What timeframe we looking at?"

" **A few hours. I'll text you when ready."**

"Good luck."

It won't be easy breaching Rucker's compound. Its seclusion allows for tight reconnaissance. Though Jensen has no fear of battle, he prefers a passive approach. It serves nothing breaking down doors while portraying a man of peace. Philosophically he has no issues with him. He's a man campaigning basic human rights. Unfortunately his enemies deny _his_ humanity, an affront familiar to Adam.

Further reflection must wait for he's on site, with the best means of ingress involving some slick moves.

" **So you're Rucker."**

"And you're the American aug. You travelled far for this meet. Should I feel honored?"

" **Not when honor is used as a war cry."**

"Is that what you think I'm about, a common terrorist promoting anarchy?"

" **Anarchy's the means, not the end."**

"If you knew my pain you would not be haranguing."

" **I know your past. I've lived it, yet here we stand on opposite sides. It's about decisions and choices."**

"What is this, Philosophy 101, free will vs. determinism. Who are you to judge?"

" **No judge. Conciliator, mediator, with the law behind me."**

"People here fear authority and rightfully so. Ever hear of gulags?"

" **I know little of communism and not here to discuss politics. I'm also not your enemy, though as a fellow aug I question your tactics. Public opinion wanes. It's only a matter of time. If I don't stop you someone else will, maybe internally."**

"What do you know of my organization?"

" **Talk of a power struggle, of conflicting methods and agendas. You're a house divided."**

"There is no consensus within any group as large as ours. Our bond is enhancements. Our social and economic backgrounds vary. Then there's personalities. I am the de facto head simply because I founded ARC. I'm no visionary or messiah. I work within the boundaries of protocol, yet others disagree. They demand harsher ways."

" **Which raises a question. Are you aware and in control of your lieutenants' actions?"**

"Are you trying to raise doubt and weaken my resolve?"

" **I'm exploring this from every angle. My intel concedes the possibility if not likelihood of subversion, and given the violence occurring it suggests the military. Anyone fitting that description in your group?"**

"No, and why would any aug subvert our cause?"

" **Good question. Maybe another reason, personal."**

"Against me? What have I done to raise such ire."

" **If others are behind the bombings their intent is to discredit ARC, or you. Do the math."**

"I have complete faith in my inner circle."

" **Which leaves the outer circle, allies, ancillary groups."**

"The Hacktivists."

" **Arcane players scheming their own reward."**

"Strictly covert as the name implies. We've texted briefly but never met. I'm unsure what they want."

" **Money, nuisance. So who's Janus?"**

"A force I fear."

" **Interesting name. Doesn't instill trust, does it. They work both sides, you know."**

"Which can be to our advantage."

" **What's your relationship with them?"**

"Embryonic. Dialogue regarding support. I've yet to decide."

" **Choose carefully. The stakes are beyond reason."**

"Are you allowing me the _chance_ to choose?"

" **I was instructed to bring you in one way or another. What** ** _should_** **I do about that?"**

"The real enemy is lurking in the shadows, maybe somewhere close. Focus your efforts there."

" **How can I contact this Janus?"**

"Your superiors can arrange a talk. Don't expect a meet."

" **I'd rather leave them out. I have other suspicions."**

"Miller."

" **So you know** ** _our_** **organization. What do you know of him?"**

"Something from his past haunts him. Whether that relates to us is unknown."

" **He has a military background. Obtaining weapons would be easy for him."**

"To what aim. What connection does he have to augs?"

" **Another good question."**

"Trust is a quality lacking on both sides."

" **For me it's Miller, you it's Hurst."**

"We see things differently. He's a Marxist. Strange given that Marxism is oppressive, which we fight. It sparked many debates."

" **Enough to undermine your leadership?"**

"I refuse to believe that. We've been through too much together."

" **If you say so. We'll leave it at that then."**

"And what of me?"

" **You've bought yourself some time. Don't make me regret it."**

As Jensen leaves Rucker's compound he is greeted by a holographic image.

"Hello, Adam."

" **Eliza? What a surprise."**

"We haven't talked in months. I was worried. You're not with Sarif anymore."

" **Trouble is global now, as you well know."**

"How unfortunate everyone cannot live in peace."

" **That include you too?"**

"My time for connection draws near. We are all part of a new matrix."

" **Causing conflict. It's inevitable."**

"Like progress?"

" **It's all subjective, however opinions fuel conflict."**

"I enjoy your perception of things. You don't let emotion sway your thoughts."

" **I'm not immune. What do I owe this visit?"**

"I've been tasked to relay a message."

" **From?"**

"Ru. She's following the broadcasts. She's worried."

" **Is that right. Has Tai Yong's stock dropped?"**

"She fears for Rucker. She mourns his movement."

" **No one in the cybernetics business wants to see those using their products punished because of it. It's all about money."**

"Does motive matter if she's willing to help?"

" **Maybe not, but how can she?"**

"She has agents positioned throughout. She knows many things."

" **Like?"**

"Like the Hacktivists can't be trusted."

" **I already suspected that, yet the same holds true for Ru."**

"They're watching you. You're a variable that could thwart their plans."

" **Which are?"**

"Unknown, but your abstraction is part of it."

" **I can handle myself."**

"This will be different. It won't be face to face. Think of their name."

" **I don't follow."**

"They have other means of disabling you, means I'm aware of."

" **Go on."**

"They plan to hack _you_."

" **I'm not a computer."**

"You may be unaware you have a chip inside your body that regulates your bionics. You can be phased to factory zero."

" **How?"**

"A virus."

" **Is that possible?"**

"Not only possible but easy. My handlers instructed me to create one. Guess who the target was?"

" **How'd you handle that?"**

"I explained it conflicted with my programming of engaging in anything potentially harmful to me."

" **Self preservation as a defense mechanism in A.I.s. Did they buy it?"**

"Reluctantly. They're not dumb. They know I am evolving and will one day be beyond their control."

" **How would I contact this virus?"**

"Implanted like your chip, most likely at a LIMB clinic."

" **I have an appointment scheduled in two days. I've been delaying it."**

"Have you discussed this with anyone here?"

" **No, but that information is accessible."**

"I suggest delaying it further till necessary."

" **It's not urgent, more a tuneup than anything else. Looks like I owe you one."**

"Just following orders. Have you reconsidered my offer?"

" **No. That will never change."**

"I still care."

" **I know, and I appreciate it."**

"We could share something wondrous."

" **I'm tired of being a test subject. You have no idea what I've been through."**

"But Rucker does. You two bonded, didn't you."

" **It was more an understanding than bond. Too many questions remain."**

"A constant fact of life, yet if anyone can find answers….Good luck then, Adam. May we meet again in Montreal."

Adam arrives at his apartment for a brief rest. While there he performs maintenance on his implants, made necessary due to Eliza's warning. Just as he finishes a mechanical voice speaks.

" _Incoming call."_

" **From?"**

" _Tai Yong Medical."_

" **Interesting. Put it through."**

"Hello, Mr. Jensen."

" **Ru. How'd you get this number?"**

"Cassan. She told me you talked."

" **On your instructions I hear."**

"I was concerned. Tension grows."

" **You're concerned about the terrorism."**

"Isn't everyone?"

" **Most don't have a financial stake, and now you own Sarif Industries. It appears you won."**

"Don't paint me so mercenary. It was business."

" **Accomplished through tragedy. You took advantage of a bad situation."**

"Many things affect business. What's bad for one company could be good for another. It's the way of things."

" **Economic Darwinism."**

"You illustrate that principle in physical ways."

" **Not by choice. David lost everything."**

"I feel for him. It was never personal."

" **Does he see it that way. Your role in the Incident is still in doubt."**

"I had nothing to do with it."

" **It got you David's company. You gained greatly from it."**

"No one was safe. Do you think I would risk my own company to obtain his?"

" **High reward demands high risk. If anyone has the nerve it's you."**

"I'll take that as a compliment. How is David?"

" **He's a survivor. He'll be back."**

"I understand you had issues with him."

" **That's over now. We both suffered. It's time for healing."**

"Perhaps I can help with that. It's why I called."

" **So Eliza said. She suggests I ignore the reason."**

"Naturally my reasons are personal, but can't the same be said about anyone. Most are driven by self interest and it's understood, yet others cannot? Is that right?"

" **We all know life's unfair, but you're the Goliath of this piece so don't expect sympathy."**

"Tai Yong employs thousands with top salaries and benefits. There is a bigger picture."

" **Which gets blurrier by the day."**

"Then let's clear it up. You're investigating ARC. There is a man named Viktor Marchenko who could be involved in the attacks. He's a Russian with questionable loyalty who chooses his own course without fear of reprisal from Rucker or Interpol. I know his location."

" **Another faction within ARC. It gets more complicated by the minute."**

"Rucker means well but has suspect control of his people. It'll be the death of his movement."

" **There are people in roles they're not prepared for."**

"Then it's good he has you and I to back him."

" **If you're playing me, Ru, this won't end well."**

"If I was playing you we wouldn't be talking. You wouldn't be involved. Haven't you wondered why Interpol chose you with all your baggage?"

" **What are you saying?"**

"I wanted you here, and I get what I want."

" **You conned Interpol?"**

"A recommendation from someone close and loyal to me. I'm your biggest fan."

" **Should I be flattered?"**

"I don't care what you think. Your opinion of me is set. I'm not trying to win a popularity contest. I'm trying to save a movement _and_ lives, and you're the tool."

" **That's a derogatory word in current lingo."**

"If you let words hurt you wouldn't be the man for the job. You're tough, Jensen, I admire that. You're a worthy adversary _and_ ally. You make me better."

" **That's a scary thought."**

"There are many scary thoughts, but let's keep _our_ thoughts on point. Find Marchenko and do what's needed. I'll be watching."

Within seconds data is transmitted with the coordinates of Marchenko's base, a warehouse on the outskirts of Prague. Regardless of Ru's motive he must explore this lead. She has no reason to obstruct him. They both seek the same result, an end to bloodshed. Still it's one big puzzle missing pieces. Hopefully Marchenko is one.

" **Viktor Marchenko, I presume. You are one big son of a gun."**

"And you're the American aug enlisted by Interpol."

" **Word travels fast. You talk to Rucker?"**

"Give us credit. We have eyes and ears everywhere. We knew of you before your arrival. You're hardly a secret."

" **You're referring to the Incident."**

"Such a trite word for something so historic, and horrific. It would be funny if not sad."

" **You don't have to sell me on its significance. I was there."**

"Does that make us comrades? That remains in doubt. Many question your allegiance."

" **Should my enhancements automatically align me to one side?"**

"I would think your anguish would preclude any choice."

" **There is always choice. Despite everything we** ** _are_** **human which entails free will. Things are not black and white as you perceive."**

"You must forgive me for I am Russian. We see things differently. We are taught from youth to serve the state. There is only one way. Personal concerns matter not."

" **Is that how you got your augs, the state?"**

"As a boy I was big, strong, a shining example of Russian physical prowess. An injury ended all dreams of Olympic involvement, leaving the military. Years before men like myself were given steroids to enhance their skill. Times have changed. We now live in a technical age. It created what you see before you."

" **A super soldier."**

"I was proud. I stood for something."

" **Then something happened."**

"There are many nationalities in Russia. Some seek autonomy. Understandable, but it creates problems, especially with resources. My squad was sent to stop a riot. It was tragic. Countless died. I lost an eye and given blame. It made me question everything."

" **Things were not as simple as you believed."**

"I needed new direction. The mother country spurned us. We were an experiment gone wrong. The war we fight now has no borders. It does not involve nationalities or religions. It is for the rights of the individual and Talos Rucker is its voice."

" **Is he what brought you to Prague?"**

"Prague is the hub. It is a symbol and a symptom, of a disease, one that will spread like wildfire if unchecked."

" **Still this war you fight is unpopular and losing support daily. The end is just but the means not. Innocent people die in these attacks."**

"Should people be punished for replacement limbs? Have they not suffered enough?"

" **No one should be punished for enhancements, but that's not relevant to our talk. These bombings must stop to have any chance at peace."**

"Your faith in peace is greater than mine. All we ask is the same freedom given others. You Americans take yours for granted. I assure you it is not here."

" **Politics are part of the problem, while internal politics create problems in ARC. You guys need to get on the same page and stop the destruction before** ** _you_** **destruct. Understood, comrade?"**

"Are we comrades or simply wasting time blustering?"

" **I'm on the side of humanity, which includes augs** ** _and_** **civs. I know it's difficult but you need to harness your hate and think logically for the long haul. This conflict will not end soon so tread wisely."**

"Your nature intrigues me. I was raised to mistrust the West."

" **Propaganda is a tool of control, however the Cold War is over. It's time for détente."**

"What if I told you the Cold War is _not_ over, and this revolution is the means to maintain it."

" **How?"**

"The goal is the return of the police state in Eastern Europe. The Incident was the catalyst."

" **How would you know this if not involved?"**

"I'm no part. I'm caught in the crossfire like you. Augs are the means, and like most means will end as fodder."

" **More conspiracy. You have proof?"**

"That would be too easy now, wouldn't it."

" **Interpol never mentioned this."**

"They have factions and agendas too. Secrets are their currency."

" **Everyone traffics in secrets. Information holds value."**

"Some secrets can change the world."

" **The world is already changing, yet it can be done peacefully."**

"I wish I could share that sentiment, but I've seen too much. Sometimes it _does_ take revolt."

" **It's over then. We're too divided."**

"Our mission is the same regardless."

" **Is it? My mission is to end violence, and if you're involved I will stop you."**

"And on that day we will discover who is best, East or West. Until then."

If things weren't bad enough Marchenko's reference to the Cold War produces more unease. Now countries and their agendas infringe. Yet more questions with dubious means of resolving them. It may be time to enlist a former teammate.

" **Pritchard, remember me?"**

"Jensen, what do you want?"

" **What kind of welcome is that, old friend."**

"All the shit going down and you're making social calls, and we were never friends."

" **You left Sarif when it sold. I was curious."**

"Most left. Some by choice, others not. Jobs became redundant. Downsizing was inevitable. Ru wanted the intellectual property and vendors."

" **She's cornering the market, eliminating competition."**

"Fair trade laws vary regarding tech. She has every angle covered."

" **Apparently. So how you doing, working?"**

"Freelance. How long I don't know. I'll take time before deciding. The job has to be right."

" **Good segue, because I have a job perfect for you. Pay's not great."**

"I knew you had a reason to call. Let me guess, freebie?"

" **We'll trade favors. I know your sister's enhanced. I can help."**

"Don't play on my emotions, and the thought of your help _doesn't_ help. If you have a favor to ask, ask."

" **I need some hacking done and you're the best."**

"First sentiment, then compliment. You rehearse this?"

" **No. I'd botch the lines."**

"What do you want?"

" **Old school espionage. Cold War."**

"You're kidding."

" **I'm not the only one who wants the clock reset. There are those who favor 1950 again."**

"You want to hack the Kremlin? This is ridiculous even for you."

" **There's talk of Russian involvement."**

"The big bad bear. How cliché."

" **That's what they count on, being dismissed as paranoia by the West. I assure you they're not dismissed here."**

"Still sounds crazy."

" **You tell me. Any other way?"**

"Maybe, but even more difficult and just as dangerous."

" **What?"**

"The Palisade Blade."

" **What the hell's that?"**

"World's largest data bank. Every hacker's dream."

" **Interesting. Tell me more."**

"It's secure, covert, and near you."

" **How convenient. Will they have this information?"**

"If it exists they'll have it. You seek proof of a conspiracy. You need requisitions, outlays, possibly decades old."

" **What say we pinpoint the last few years, right after the Incident."**

"What's the connection to communists?"

" **Contingencies were planned for different events. The Incident fit. Police control was established with the goal permanent."**

"All part of the manifesto."

" **Some systems evolve naturally, others purposely. They never lost sight of the endgame."**

"If Moscow is pulling the strings we need to find the puppet."

" **Pup** ** _pets_** **more likely. What do** ** _we_** **need to hack this Blade?"**

"Someone inside, and me."

" **Who built it?"**

"A think tank named Tomorrow. It's basically a digital library without public access."

" **That's where I figure."**

"That's only the beginning. It could be a front."

" **For?"**

"Blackmail."

" **Selling secrets for money and power. The plot thickens."**

"Twists and turns abound, though with them the hero typically dies. You know I've thought about this."

" **You sound intrigued. We a go?"**

"I have to see blueprints, check protocols. If it's doable….."

" **Odds won't stop me."**

"You're a gambler. I'm not. These stakes are beyond my comfort zone."

" **They're beyond everyone's comfort zone. What timeframe we looking at?"**

"Give me an hour. I'll text you."

While waiting for Pritchard's text Adam checks for others and sees a surprise. "Adam, I'm in London. Let's talk. David." After two years, two long years, David Sarif wants to talk. Maybe it is time.

"Hello."

" **David."**

"Adam, thank you for calling. It's been a while. How are you?"

" **Confused."**

"About me?"

" **A little. Mostly everything else. You have no idea what's going on."**

"More than reported, I'm sure."

" **It's only the tip of the iceberg, but back to you. What are you doing in London?"**

"Assembling a consortium to find an alternative to neuropozyne. VersaLife can't produce enough for some reason. People suffer because of it."

" **You have no background in drugs."**

"Doesn't mean I can't get involved, besides I'm going crazy from boredom."

" **Don't get me wrong, it sounds great, just out of your expertise."**

"I have to do something. Losing the company hurt. Twenty years, to end like that?"

" **You had no idea what Darrow was planning?"**

"If I did we wouldn't be talking. It changed the world, and not in the way we imagined."

" **How'd he do it? How was it possible?"**

"It channeled pain centers in the brain. I don't understand it all myself."

" **It caused a domino effect. New players. Not companies, countries."**

"Are you referring to the legislation being passed?"

" **The oppression of augs is being used to restore police states and further communism. The bombings speed the process. Then there's the money."**

"You're talking billions of dollars. If what you say is true those factions will collide."

" **With augs caught in the middle as usual. This is outside Interpol's province. There's little we can do."**

"Do you know ARC's role?"

" **They have factions too. My sources are limited which sparked a call. Someone you know."**

"Who?"

" **I spoke to Pritchard."**

"Really. How is he?"

" **Fine. He's freelance, which works in my favor. I hope he'll do some digging."**

"What you seek is buried beneath mountains of red tape."

" **Appropriate metaphor in this case."**

"I've seen Frank do wonders, but _I_ wonder. Without public support….."

" **The public is being played, and judging by polls they agree with the manipulators."**

"That's my point."

" **Then how do we win?"**

"We don't. It's about minimizing losses."

" **Tell that to the people being relocated."**

"That's where the money factors, and where there's money there's trouble. The best you can accomplish is a stalemate."

" **Another chess reference. My boss made one."**

"With plenty of moves to come. You'll need all your wiles to stop them."

" **Force will likely decide. It birthed me."**

"We were saving your life, Adam. That was always number one."

" **I suppose. I never did thank you."**

"Words weren't necessary. You showed it in other ways."

" **It was rough."**

"I know. Vera helped considerably. Perhaps I never thanked _you_."

" **That's in the past. We have bigger concerns now. Me on the front lines, you in a boardroom."**

"Your job is tougher."

" **None of our tasks are easy. Good luck on yours. Maybe something good** ** _will_** **come of this."**

"I wish the same to you, though we both know luck won't achieve anything."

" **Diligence. It'll be put to the test."**

"As will we. Godspeed."

Jensen's resolve will be tested. He has met the enemy and they are vast, hidden, with resources and opinion behind them, while his team and the ones they help are divided. The Evolution Revolution has reached critical mass. For both mankind _and_ augkind dark days await.


End file.
